Blackbeard
OVERVIEW ----Robert Gerald was born to a comfortable family, gifted in everything he did. Having extremely high hopes for him, he destroyed his future by finding and murdering the 12 men and women who murdered his wife. Working as a Doctor assistant, Robert Gerald received the body of his wife during work, enraged he left his work, and immediately went on the search for his wife's killers. Giving up all hopes of continuing his bright future. After months of work, Robert proceeded to hunt down one by one each individual. Each guised as a normal individual, the public giving him the name of “Blackbeard,” after the notorious serial murders of ‘innocent mothers and fathers.’ However the newly named, Blackbeard, did not believe that it was simply these 12 individuals whim to murder his wife, despite this his hunts haven’t gone unnoticed, due to his continuous murders. Corrupt Political figure, Markus Fol, decided to bring ‘justice’ to Blackbeard for murdering 12 of his men. Without effort, Markus Fol found the home and family of Blackbeard. Leaving him a message with both his mother and brother found dead in resistance to a ‘gang attack.’ Fueled through rage, Blackbeard proceeded to fall into Markus Fols ‘trap,’ being corned inside a port warehouse in Seattle. Blackbeard surrounded by Markus and 44 of his subordinates. Blackbeard proceeded to kill each one, tearing Markus Fol limb from limb. The US Government not long found Blackbeard on the murder scene, taking him and removing his trace, despite the large amounts of blood and body parts across the warehouse. Following this, Blackbeard was imprisoned, being used as a experiment under the guise of ‘justice for his crimes of killing innocent people.’ Robert endured years of torture under imprisonment, along with a large amount of training under the Government in order to somehow make him a weapon. Ending in failure, Blackbeard was abandoned in the canadian winter snow. Abandoned and horribly injured, Blackbeard succumbed to hypothermia and fell unconscious. He was soon found by a small group of fisherman who planned to go ice fishing. Having not been recognized by the fishermen, Blackbeard’s damaged and frozen body was transported to a nearby hospital, only to be picked up by the Canadian MDF and taken away to the Roadside Train station where he was treated into a psychological institution and hospital. After a months stay, he attempted to escape the institute, only be captured by Sector One immediately after, and arrested again. Where he was thrown back into the Roadside Train Station. From there his new life began. Within the Prison city, Blackbeard began a life different from the one he lived before... APPEARANCE ----Blackbeard is seen as a mixed 7'0 male, weighing at 350lbs, he sports a formal outfit and keeps a calm yet aggressive facial appearance. TIMELINE ---- PAST OFFENSES TIMELINE: 12 ACCOUNTS OF 1ST DEGREE MURDER - 2014 to 2015 ' ' 1 ACCOUNT OF GENOCIDE. 45 1ST DEGREE MURDER ACCOUNTS TIED TO THE MASSACRE AGAINST SEATTLE CITIZENS & POLITICAL FIGURE- 2017 ' ' ARRESTED IN 2013 FOR 57 1ST DEGREE MURDER ACCOUNTS & GENOCIDE SENTENCED TO DEATH, SENTENCE WAS VOID FROM HIGH CLASS MILITARY OFFICIAL - 2017 ' ' STATIONED AS GOVERNMENT AGENT UTILIZED AS COMBAT AGENT ADJUSTED - ‘HELD’ IN ‘SEATTLE SOLITARY PRISON’ - 2017 to 2023 TRANSPORTED TO MURS DE FER IN 2023 RELATIONSHIPS ---- Evie - Bodyguard and friend "Orchid" - Friend Cassidy Beumont - Friend Zheng Long - Friend Hui - Friend Nora Belladona - Friend El Diablo - Friend Kate - Friend Ze'yo Shuu - Friend Liouba Ruslyakova - Friend There are more just i need to remember them. POWERS ---- Supremacy: The ability to have complete control over the movements and functions of ones muscles, bones, veins, etc. Allowing the full control of the body lets the user to control their own flesh and blood, in order to augment themselves and resist forced motor control. ' ' http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Supremacy ' ' Tier I: Novice Blackbeard is able to utilize 20% of his body. This allows him to triple (3x) both his physical and mental capabilities and feats, along with allow him to change minor parts of himself such as his hair and eye color. Blackbeard can also utilize inner biological energy within his body in order to attack enemies with raw energy in his palms. The biological energy can also be used to increase the speed of his healing, allowing for him to heal at ¾ the amount of time. Blackbeard can also minorly adjust his body temperature by a few degrees at this low level. (Ex. Blackbeard could change his red eyes to green eyes, or his dark brown hair to black hair. He can also make his beard form out of the same kind of hair as his head, allowing for a smoother, more luscious beard.) ' ' Tier II: Adept Blackbeard now gains access to 40% of his body. This allows him to sextuple (6x) his physical and mental capabilities and feats. Blackbeard now gained the ability to harness his biological electricity, this electricity in some manner allows him to repair his clothing despite their damage to them, along with utilize biological electricity as a form of ranged projectile attack. Blackbeard’s biological energy has also improved, allowing for a ½ time frame reduction in his natural healing. His mind now also allows him to control the usage of bodily chemicals, receptors, veins, pathogens, and blood flow within his body. This allowing him to secrete adrenaline into his body when needed, nullify pain receptors, or stop the bleeding of a limbs or deep wound by closing the veins, along with combat diseases on a stronger level. Blackbeard can also control the adjustment of his height and skin tone, now also developing the power to begin adapting to someone's fighting style, with his muscle memory he can adapt to someone fighting him in 15 minutes. He managed to also increase his control over his body temperature, allowing him to change within a ten degree change from his current body temperature.(Ex. Blackbeard is normally 6’6, he can adjust his height from a range of 5’0 to 8’0 and return to his normal size, his weight will shift depending on his size. He can also adjust his skin tone from the normal spectrum of pale-ish white to dark brown.) ' ' Tier III: Advanced Blackbeard has now gained 60% control over his body. This allows him to notuple (9x) his physical and mental capabilities. Blackbeard can now utilize biological energy to cut his healing time down to ¼, along with toughen his skin. Blackbeard can also begin controlling his organs, slowing his heart rate and dropping his breathing to a near death-like state. He can utilize the motor functions of the body despite the control over his body not beings his own. He can also prolong the need for basic bodily needs, along with begin controlling his vocal cords to match the vocals of someone he has heard. Blackbeard now improves his muscle memory, allowing him to adapt to someone's fighting style within roughly 5-8 minutes of fighting them. Now able to also change up to 25 degrees in his body temperature. (Ex. Blackbeard may be paralyzed which stops his muscles from moving, but he can utilize his motor functions to function just not on the same level as he normally would.) ' ' Tier IV: Expert In his newfound expertise over 80% of his body, Blackbeard can now duodecuple (12x) his physical and mental capabilities. His power to heal now drops to ⅛ the standard time, and use concentrated biological energy and electricity attacks. He can now be able to now control the very cells within him. This would allow him to truly ‘die’ stopping his heart and breathing, pronouncing him death, only for the cells to begin work at a later time. Blackbeard can also utilize his inner cells to control the formation of his bodily features, which can range from across the body. Blackbeard also develops the ability to utilize his biological magnetism, which allows him to stick to metallic surfaces. He can further prolong the necessity of the bodily needs, along with his muscle memory now increasing and allowing him to adapt to someone fighting style in a matter of minutes of fighting them. Blackbeard can also change his body temperature by up to 50 degrees. (Ex. Blackbeard will be able to form long claws out of his fingers by utilizing cells to shape and grow them, or develop legs similar to a feline in order to move around stealthily) ' ' Tier V: Master Black has reached 100% mastery of his body. At this point quintuple (15x) his normal physical and mental capabilities. This also allows him to adapt to nearly all fighting styles within mere punches, stances, or movements. He can use his own biological energy to decrease his healing to 1/16 its normal time, as well as have complete control over all bodily functions and completely conrol his inner body temperature. He can function with no need of hunger, thirst, or sleep for long periods of time, as well as even in unconsciousness or sleeping, have his body continue functioning while a secondary portion of his brain works it. He can now also control his inner genes and cells in order to completely change his appearance. Finally, he can use his biological energy, electricity, and magnetism to a high degree, allowing him to fire concentrated energy, electricity, as well as stick to magnetic surfaces and objects. (Ex. Blackbeard could change his appearance in order to look like a girl he once met and talked with, transforming into a near perfect version of her, also mimicking her voice, etc) Category:Neutral Category:Villains